Parasite M/ Hana-chan
Warning: Tabbers contain highly grotesque images, view at your own risks ''' |-|Parasite M= |-|1st Host (Anai Miu)= |-|2nd Host= |-|3rd Host= |-|Transformed= |-|Current Body= Summary '''Parasite M/ Hana-chan (パラサイト・M（マジカル）/ ハナちゃん) is one of the most prominent Alternative Magicals in the series, along with Explode M / Liv and the twins Attraction M/ Lolo and Repel M/ Coco. She is an extremely tiny Alternative Magical that can enter a human through the mouth, attaching herself to the brain and taking control. This parasitism allows her to boost the physical abilities of her host, as well as gaining intelligence, making her and Puppet Master the only two Alternative Magicals capable of doing so before Tonogaya equipped his Alternative Magicals with intelligence. Like other Alternative Magicals, she first appeared as an antagonist. She infiltrated the mall the main casts were staying in by parasiting Kaede Sayano and later Anai Miu, and defeated when Kii Kogami outsmarted her. Revived by Living Dead M at Tsukune's father's hospital, she was hellbent on killing Akuta Rintaro, as it was him who landed the finishing blow on her. However, she unintentionally injected her own DNA into Akuta, giving him superhuman abilities that allowed him to swiftly defeat her. Defeated, Parasite M was questioned by Akuta about the true origin of Alternative Magical. When Tsukune was killed, the reality where she would create the Alternative Magical Girls and send them back to the past ceased to exist, and Parasite M was the only survivor, having been saved by Tonogaya. In the next world, she worked for the now matured Anai Miu, and ironically became Akuta's bodyguard. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | At least 9-B | High 8-C Name: Parasite M/ Hana-chan Origin: Magical Girl of The End Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Alternative Magical Girls Powers and Abilities: Parasitism, Can boost the physical abilities of her host to superhuman levels, Regeneration (Mid, High-Mid post-upgrade), Necromancy, Immortality (Types 3 and 8) Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (To enter a human via the mouth, she is so small that Akuta mistook her for a mosquito) | At least Wall level (Should be much stronger than any zombie, her third host also made a giant hole in a concrete wall with a single punch) | Large Building level+ (Countered punches from Puppet Master who was mimicking Small Large M's power. Also destroyed the bodies of a dozen Puppet Masters in a single blow) Speed: Possibly Supersonic+ (Likely comparable to Living Dead M, also stopped a bullet aimed at her eye with a wink) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Below Average Human level (Squashed by Akuta like a mosquito) | At least Street level (Brought down by Akuta using his knife, but before that was only slightly burnt by Flame Dog M) | Large Building level+ (Took some punches from Puppet Master, who was mimicking Small Large M's power, without apparent injury) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Her magical wand Intelligence: Has no intelligence without a host. Ordinary human intelligence with a host Weaknesses: Powerless without her wand and dies permanently if her wand is destroyed. Her hosts are still humans and therefore cannot regenerate, and she feels the same pain experienced by her host. She also tends to underestimate her opponent. Notable Attacks/ Techniques: * Parasitism: Hana-chan's unique ability. By attaching herself to the brain of a human, she can gain intelligence, as well as capable of boosting the physical abilities of her host to superhuman levels. Even if her host is a little girl like Anai Miu, she can still boost her abilities to be capable of easily killing adult humans with bare hands. However, she shares the same pain experienced by her host as well. * Regeneration and Immortality: The ability of all Alternative Magical Girls. They can regenerate as long as their wands are not destroyed. In the next world, all Alternative Magicals created by Tonogaya can regenerate instantly with Quick Reverse. Hana-chan is the first Alternative Magical to demonstrate this ability, regenerating from being blown to pieces by Puppet Master in seconds. * Necromancy: Another ability shared by all Alternative Magicals. Anyone killed by their wands becomes a zombie, with their bodies covered in some form of dark matter that resembles the Gothic Lolita style clothing worn by Alternative Magicals. They can only be defeated via decapitation or if the magical wand that killed them is destroyed. It is unknown whether the Alternative Magicals created by Tonogaya keep this ability. Key: Without a host | With a host | Transformed and Current Body Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magical Girl Of The End Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Robots Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Parasites Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Necromancers Category:Glass Cannons Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Statistics Amplification Users